Asleep On the Rooftop
by Deadly-moon
Summary: Haruka falls asleep on the roof one day, and wakes up to find he and Kantarou in an odd position. Harukan, Yaoi, reviews.


**I just wanted to write another Tactics oneshot. **

**I don't own Tactics.**

**Harukan**

**Lemon. Not a good one, but it's there, cause this would only be my second one.**

**

* * *

**

Kantarou had been lazing outside on the porch almost all afternoon. He had managed to persuade Yoko to let him take a break from working on the manuscripts earlier, but had yet to come back in.

Youko, of course, would have started yelling at him, if she'd been home at the time.

As it were, it was only Haruka and Kantarou.

Haruka laying on top of the house, napping.

"Haruka…" Kantarou groaned out from his laid down position, bored, and in need of entertainment, yet the tengu ignored him, so Kantarou tried again.

"Haruka…" Still no luck. Then, Kantarou had an idea. He went around to the other side of the house, grabbing a ladder on the way. He placed it on the side, and climbed up as quickly as allowed on the rickety old wooden ladder that looked as if it was going to crumble and turn to dust at any moment.

Kantarou scaled the roof, and snuck up to the sleeping tengu. He was thinking about doing something to the tengu, but decided against it, and ended up sitting down beside him, to watch him.

After a few moments Kantarou laid back, feeling tired, and was soon asleep as well.

* * *

Haruka woke up with a start, find himself being hugged by a sleeping Kantarou. He looked around, lost for a moment.

He realized it was nighttime, and that he was on the roof. How and when Kantarou got up there, he didn't know.

"Kantarou." The tengu called, trying to push his master off, but to no avail. The boy was determined to hold onto him.

Haruka fell back, hoping the jarring would wake the sleeping male off, but he only made a small noise, and gripped tighter.

They laid there for a moment, before Haruka managed to turn on his side, to look at his master.

The white hair, framing his innocent face, which looked so serene in the moonlight. For a minute, Haruka didn't want him to wake up, just stay like that forever.

Haruka jolted. Where had that thought come from?

But, he had to admit, he did have _some_ attraction to the smaller boy, he couldn't help it. With all that they had been through together, they had a bond, whether the tengu wanted to admit to it or not, it was there.

Along with the attraction.

Haruka licked his lips, and tried not to think of things that he knew he should never think.

But, once couldn't hurt right? As long as his master never woke up.

Haruka leaned down slowly, listening to make sure that Kantarou's breathing was steady and slow, and that he was fully asleep.

He put a hand softly on the back of Kantarou's head, holding him in place, and quickly placed a kiss on his lips.

Kantarou stayed asleep, and Haruka felt as if it wasn't enough, just a little more.

This time, when he put his lips on the other boy's, it stayed there a little longer.

"Mm?" Kantarou mumbled, and Haruka froze.

His heart was beating quickly, and his eyes wide, as Kantarou figured out what Haruka was doing.

The tengu tried pulling away, only to find Kantarou's hand clenching his jacket.

"Haruka?" Kantarou questioned, but the tengu couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to do, he was in a state of shock.

The two stared at each other, Haruka's eyes still wide, and Kantarou with growing annoyance.

"I-" Haruka finally managed to get out, but nothing more, and shook his head, trying to get up again, and again, Kantarou wouldn't let go.

Kantarou's face looked serene again as he seemed to think again.

"Haruka…" he said quietly, and the tengu stopped trying to get away.

"Yes?" Haruka decided then, he wasn't going to give an excuse, he wasn't going to explain it either.

All thought flew out of his mind when Kantarou leaned towards him quickly, and smashed their lips harshly together.

They were both surprised for what the younger boy had done, and Kantarou leaned back again, his face red from what Haruka could see.

Haruka couldn't help it anymore, he leaned forward once more, and kissed him again. This time, Kantarou responded.

Haruka's hand went to Kantarou's face, and trailed along his cheek when they parted, only to come back together more passionately.

The tengu ran his tongue against his master's lip, who gave permission to enter by opening his mouth. Soon his tongue was in a losing battle with the tengu's.

"Haruka…" Kantarou panted when the tengu finally pulled away to give them air.

They met up again, and Haruka pushed the other back, and crawled on top of him, positioning himself between Kantarou's legs.

Kantarou felt Haruka's hand slip into his gi, and moaned when the tengu started to play with a nipple, making it erect, and he could feel himself harden.

He could also feel Haruka's erection, which made him even harder, and he thrust his hips up, causing Haruka to gasp, and thrust down.

They started up a rhythm of grinding, panting and moaning loudly. At least Kantarou was, Haruka was quieter, but _was _making some noise.

Haruka soon managed to take Kantarou's gi off, and started kissing down his neck, biting down when he got to the juncture, leaving a mark. His mark.

Haruka licked at his mark, and smirked. His. Only his.

He moved on, down to lavish Kantarou's nipples, making them erect, and his hands went to tug the rest of Kantarou's clothes off, which slid off when the boy lifted his hips up.

Haruka could see his master was very hard, and would've teased him, but instead, went straight to the prize.

Kantarou gasped, surprised at the warm, wet heat enveloping his erect member, taking him in as far as Haruka could go without gagging. He was in _heaven_.

The tengu had never done this before, and wasn't too sure of exactly what to do, but, from the moans coming from the white haired boy, he knew he was doing something right.

"Haruka… please…" Kantarou pleaded between gasps, and Haruka knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

The tengu let go of Kantarou's fully erect member, much to his disappointment.

"We need…" Haruka trailed off, but Kantarou understood.

"I-I have some ointment in my room we could use." He said shyly.

"Where is it," Haruka said gruffly, his pupils dilated.

"In a small jar… on my shelf." Before Kantarou knew it, he was alone. He looked around hurriedly, but couldn't see his tengu anywhere. He was about to get up and put his clothes back on, but Haruka had soon returned.

The tengu flew down in front of him, with a jar in his hand, and began to shed his clothes, Kantarou looking on, his softening cock becoming hard again.

Haruka leaned down over him, pushing Kantarou back down, and went back to kissing him. He opened the jar, and dipped his fingers in, setting it down, and moved to part his master's legs again.

Kantarou moaned when he felt something prodding at his entrance, and enter. It felt odd and foreign, and slightly uncomfortable, but not something he couldn't deal with.

After moving around a bit, he felt another finger, which added to the discomfort.

Haruka scissored his fingers, stretching Kantarou for what was to come, his breaths ragged.

Finally, he added the third and final finger, the pain making his master gasp.

Eventually, Kantarou got used to the feeling of the fingers, and was trying all he could to not just cum right then. He gave a whining noise when the fingers where removed, but soon felt something else pressing up against his entrance, and he was apprehension.

"You ready?" Haruka managed to talk out, hoping to hear a yes, because he wasn't sure if he could wait any longer.

Kantarou hesitated, before nodding, yes.

Haruka entered him slowly, stopping when he heard the pained gasp, before moving in a little bit more.

Soon, he was in to the hilt, and waited before Kantarou gave him the go ahead, which wasn't long after.

He thrust in slowly at first, but began to pick up speed, Kantarou's hips picking up the rhythm, while wrapping his legs around his lover's waist.

Kantarou gasped suddenly after one particular thrust, and Haruka made sure to hit that spot to get more noises like that.

The tengu was almost finished, and his thrusts were becoming more erratic, but he still had yet to bring Kantarou over the edge, of which he was determined to do.

He fisted Kantarou's member, and pumped and stroked it to his thrusts, and Kantarou soon cried out as he came, muscles clenching over Haruka's cock.

Kantarou could feel the tengu spill into him, thrusting into him a few more times before finally pulling out, and slumping down beside him.

After their breathing became regular, Haruka moved again, grabbing a random article of clothing, and cleaning his lover off.

Haruka leaned in, kissing Kantarou leisurely, wrapping the boy up in his arms.

He felt the Kantarou's body shake slightly, and he looked down to see a slight grin on his face.

"What?" He asked, and Kantarou shook his head.

"Not the place I ever expected this to happen." He said, leaning into Haruka's chest.

"You expected this though?" Haruka gestured to the soiled cloth and cum covered tiles, even though Kantarou couldn't see it. He felt the boy tense up, and then heard a chuckle.

"Some-something like that," Kantarou said meekly, not lifting his head from it's spot.

Haruka didn't retort, instead, he picked Kantarou up, who protested vigorously.

"We're just going inside," Haruka explained, and the boy finally noticed how cold it was getting, and consented, but not without a huff. He was comfortable!

Haruka flew them down, not forgetting to pick up their clothes beforehand.

He laid the boy down in his room, and settled down beside him, wondering offhandedly if Kantarou had ever finished that manuscript earlier.

Oh well, he'd be sure to motivate him later, to make sure actually finished it.

* * *

**Hm… I guess this could be seen a sequel to my story Motivation.**


End file.
